Narasima!
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Vocês são meros reflexos de minha existência. E por isso devem morrer!" O primeiro Crossover entre Zodiac Chronicles e Saint Seiya Extreme! Espero que gostem!


**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Ok… Primeiras considerações… Esta fic não foi escrita por mim. Foi escrita pelo meu amigo o Felipe. Co-escritor de algumas fics minhas no passado e ocasionalmente, beta-reader.

Vocês que estão acostumados a ler minha fic deve reconhecer a similaridade com minha escrita devido a isso.

Anyways. Dois personagens principais participarão desta fic. Tidus de Leão. Cavaleiro de Leão Extreme criado por este que vos fala. E o Alastor de Leão. Cavaleiro de Leão da Fic Zodiac Chronicles do pimentel.

O argumento foi criado pelo pimentel também e passado ao Felipe para escrever. Então "troféu jóinha" pra vocês (Leia-se "créditos à...")

Só tive o trabalho de criar um dos personagens (Tidus lógico) e postar. O resto é deles. E pra ser bem franco gostei bastante do resultado final. Gostei da idéia de outras pessoas gostarem dos meus personagens a ponto de escreverem suas próprias fics e darem suas próprias visões a eles!

Desculpem se estou parecendo metido ou alguma coisa assim. Não é intencional. XP

Stella-chan (Codinome Teteka-chan aqui no Fanfiction) já usa Fúrias de Ártemis em sua fic Antero's Hope. Nala-dono escreveu a fic da Aghata de Aquário e agora está escrevendo uma fic romântica linda entre ela e o Lesath de Escorpião personagens dela e da Stella respectivamente, mas que fazem parte da minha fic SSE (Sério gente. Você não podem perder essa fic se vocês lêem "Saint Seiya Extreme". Um dos mais belos trabalhos de Nala-dono e olha que já li praticamente tudo que ela escreve). E agora Tidus e Alastor se encontram no maior estilo "Mundos Colidem".

É... Acho que posso dizer que evoluí um pouquinho como Fic writter depois de tantos anos... XD

Ah sim! Sobre a fic do Lesath com a Aghata, eu acho que será postado pela Nala (Pelo menos eu pedi que ela postasse). Então fiquem de olho ok?

Mas anyways... Vamos a fic?

**Narasima**

Sentava-se em seu trono. As paredes e os pilares de seu templo reluziam como o Ouro puro e as pedras preciosas de que era feito. Ele havia construído tudo aquilo com apenas um pensamento. Os longos cabelos brancos cobriam parte de seu rosto e se espalhavam relaxadamente pelo largo encosto. Seus olhos fitavam o nada, que era seu grande desafio. Havia tanto ainda a ser feito, e o tempo corria contra ele. Se levanta, e sua majestosa túnica de seda e ouro se estende até o chão espelhado de mármore. Ele anda até um espelho d'água, no meio do grande salão, e se inclina diante dele. Estrelas são refletidas, galáxias que se destroem. Universos que colidem como átomos em fúria. Ele podia mover as estrelas com a mente. Ele podia mover os átomos com a mente.

Estendendo a mão ele toca a superfície da água. Ela se agita e por um instante tudo se perde. Seu trono é feito de ossos. Suas paredes, manchadas de sangue. Até a água se acalmar. Uma lágrima que corre seu rosto é impedida de cair na água.

Ele grita de ódio, e as estrelas se agitam.

----- O Santuário – Dias atuais – Em algum universo -----

O jovem Cavaleiro olha para o sol do meio dia fritando seus alunos. E sorri sarcasticamente. Os dois meninos lutavam em cima de pilares de pedra, vendados, enquanto a menina se erguia com seu próprio cosmo, meditando sobre uma lâmina. Tidus relaxava e bocejava sob a sombra de uma árvore. Tinha cabelos castanhos revoltosos e olhos quase vermelhos. E fazia um barulho estridente puxando o resto do suco com o canudo.

ROCK: Mestre Tidus! Para de sacan...

Rock toma um soco na boca e se desequilibra. Com uma mão, ele se apóia e joga o peso do corpo para o próximo pilar, antes de desferir uma rasteira, evitada. Ambos estão agora de pé, de frente um para o outro.

TIDUS: Eu já disse pra não se deixar distrair, moleque. Continue lutando, Yun está acabando com você.

ROCK: Filhoda... *desvia de um golpe*

Ele vê Yun soltar um sorriso com o Canto da boca. Volta-se então para Tifa, suando em bicas. Sua concentração está abalada, seu cosmo começa a oscilar. Tidus desfere um golpe, no último instante, que tira a Espada do caminho para Tifa cair ruidosamente sobre uma pedra. Tidus se levanta e anda até ela.

TIDUS: Tifa? Nunca vi você perdendo a concentração...

Ela chorava. Se arrasta até Tidus com dificuldade, agarra sua perna e tira a máscara. Ele se curva para ver o que estava acontecendo. A voz de Tifa estava esbaforida e praticamente não saía.

TIFA: Foge... Foge... Ele está... Aqui... Ele está...

Tifa desmaia, mas lágrimas continuam escorrendo. Yun e Rock já estão de prontidão, a esta altura.

YUN: Mestre! O que houve?

TIDUS: Eu não...

Antes de terminar ele sente. Um cosmo aterrorizante. E imagens vêm à sua cabeça. Seus pupilos estão caídos diante dele e há sangue em suas mãos. Ele se afasta e olha para cima. No alto de uma pedra está seu irmão. Segura um crânio e uma aura negra emana de seu corpo. Tidus se prepara para atacar. Mas é impedido por algum cosmo. Ele percebe que há algo errado. Ele sentia ódio. Olhando diretamente para face de seu irmão, só o que ele viu foi o vazio. E seu próprio rosto. O crânio em questão era o de Athena. Com as mãos sujas de sangue, ele para e sorri.

TIDUS: Pro imbecil que está fazendo isso, você subestima os poderes de um cavaleiro de ouro se acha que estas ilusões podem me impressionar. Seu cosmo está impregnando o ambiente.

Uma sombra toma forma diante de seus olhos. Se ergue do chão como se fizesse parte dele. Ele vê que ao fundo não há nada, só vazio.

???????: Mas eu ainda posso acabar com seus pupilos, tolo...

TIDUS: NÃO TOQUE NELES!

???????: Me impeça! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tidus explode o cosmo, furioso. Yun e Rock estavam de seu lado, ficam estarrecidos. Tidus olha, com os olhos brilhantes de puro cosmo.

TIDUS: Rock, Yun, Levem a Tifa daqui. JÁ.

Rock faz menção a ficar e lutar, mas não tem escolha. É jogado para trás, e protege Tifa. Como seu mestre havia mandado. Tidus se levanta e vê quatro sombras, atacando seus pupilos. Yun defende-se habilmente e destrói uma delas. Outra, que atacava Rock, é exterminada numa fração de Segundos. Tidus ainda tem de impedir que as outras toquem Tifa, desacordada no chão.

YUN: O que é isso?

TIDUS: Não sei, mas eles querem me distrair. Protejam a Tifa. Não deixem seus cosmos se enfraquecerem!

ROCK/YUN: Pode deixar, mestre!

Tidus sabia que o controle mental não funcionaria em seus bem treinados aprendizes, mas temia que outros cedessem.

TIDUS: O QUE QUER?!

A sombra ataca Tidus com muita Velocidade. O Leão pode defender alguns golpes, mas acaba por ser acertado. E Jogado longe.

?????: Eu só quero sua atenção por um instante... HAHAHAHAHA!

----- Vilarejo próximo ao Santuário – Outro lugar – Agora ------

Havia apenas ele. Temido. Respeitado. Amaldiçoado. Era o maldito leão negro. O vilarejo estava deserto. Assim como o último pelo qual passou, e aquele antes dele. As pessoas fugiam com medo apenas por ouvir seu nome. Ele sorria. Dentro de uma casa havia uma mulher e sua filha pequena. Elas não conseguiram correr a tempo.

NISSE: O ... Leão Negro. P-Perdoe nossa insolência!

Ela abaixa a cabeça e se ajoelha. Tremia de medo. Ele sentia o cheiro. A criança inocentemente o encarava. Ele estava intrigado. Não havia sido encarado antes, não com toda essa pureza e inocência. A mãe está paralisada, chorando de medo. Ele se curva e a olha de perto. A criança olha dentro de seus olhos e sorri. Relaxadamente. Ele não tem reação. Fica estarrecido. A criança continua a rir, enquanto a mãe chora. Seus olhos estão fixos. Ele sente um cosmo curioso, dentro do próprio peito. Do canto da boca, ele sorri. Com cada vez mais intensidade. E gargalhava, lágrimas caiam dos seus olhos. Não consegue lembrar da última vez que sorriu. SE SORRIU. A mãe não sabia mais o que fazer. Não sabia o que dizer. Sentia-se constrangida. Ele a olha nos olhos e desvia o olhar em seqüência. Limpa o rosto e continua andando em direção do Santuário, calmamente. Sem expressão no rosto, mas por dentro algo estava diferente.

Foi quando sentiu. Reflexos de batalha bem desenvolvidos permitiram que segurasse o golpe e jogasse o atacante para longe. Era um tipo de sombra em forma humana, opaca e vazia. Ele atacou a sombra, que se desfez, sem muita dificuldade. Ele ouviu a mulher gritando e, em uma fração de segundo, impediu que uma das sombras a atacasse. Com o mero elevar de seu cosmo, queimou a sombra a nada. A Mãe gritava. De dor. Gritava seu nome.

NISSE: ALASTOR DE LEÃO! PARE!

Ele viu a mulher se desesperando, sua casa estava em chamas. Ele olhou para o berço, e correu para salvar o bebê. Ele chorava, muito. O cosmo queimava a pele sensível da criança. Ele a leva para fora, com a mãe, lhe entregando o bebê desastradamente. Alastor se afasta, com medo, com raiva. A mãe começou a chorar novamente. Mas não era mais medo. Não era por causa da dor de seus ferimentos. Ela chorava com ódio. Chorava de tristeza, mais pura.

NISSE: Lia! Meu bebê! MINHA FILHA!

Alastor explode de raiva. Seu cosmo inflama tudo a sua volta. Ele olha em direção de uma das casas e anda, sem pensar, em sua direção. É impedido de progredir por alguma coisa, enquanto uma sombra toma forma diante de seus olhos.

ALASTOR: O QUE VOCÊ QUIS PROVAR COM ISSO!?

???????: Que você não pode tentar salvá-los, Alastor. Eles são muito frágeis para todo o seu poder.

ALASTOR: CALE A BOCA!

Alastor ataca a sombra amorfa com os punhos em chamas, mas ela nada sente. De repente, ele se vê um imenso campo, aberto, florido. Diante dele há um homem, que o encara com raiva. Ele dá dois passos a frente. Havia algo estranho. Ele parecia muito... Com alguém.

--- Lugar indeterminado – Tempo indeterminado – Alguns instantes antes ------

Tidus cai no chão e percebe que o problema seria maior que imaginava. Sua armadura aparece no mesmo instante e cobre seu corpo. A imponente armadura de leão Reluz enquanto o cavaleiro se levanta e golpeia a forma que o atacou. E se depara com um homem, trajando a armadura... De Leão!

TIDUS: Quem é você?!

ALASTOR: ... Você não sabe quem eu sou?

TIDUS: Por que eu saberia? Você só parece um impostor. E não vai fazer mal a ninguém aqui!

Tidus avança e golpeia o homem. Alastor se impressiona com os golpes do 'outro' leão, e se defende habilmente. Segura um dos socos e arremessa Tidus para longe, com uma alavanca. Então o leão negro eleva seu cosmo. E as plantas começam a morrer com o fogo negro que se espalha rapidamente.

TIDUS: Que energia nefasta é essa?! Como um ser maligno como você OUSA se passar por um cavaleiro de ouro!?

Tidus engole seco por um instante, quando percebe o que acaba de dizer. Alastor se irrita com o comentário e começa a andar para frente.

ALASTOR: Acha então que é o salvador da justiça, moleque?! Você não conhece a justiça, mas eu permitirei que você a veja antes de acabar com você! _**LANÇA FLAMEJANTE!**_

Tidus vê o cosmo do Leão negro explodir e em seqüência, a energia negra se aproximando, destruindo tudo o que tocava. Ele estende as mãos e explode o cosmo. Os cosmos se equivalem por um instante, mas Tidus é varrido e jogado longe. Seu elmo ficou pelo caminho. Ele se levanta a tempo de ver Alastor correndo em sua direção, com o corpo em chamas.

Ele desvia do primeiro golpe, e do segundo, mas as chamas corroem o seu corpo, mesmo quando não é acertado. Então ele segura um soco com uma das mãos, enquanto acerta um chute no estômago de Alastor, que se dobra com a pressão do golpe. Em seqüência, desfere um soco que o acerta no queixo e o joga longe, arrancando também seu elmo. Tidus olha pra mão que acaba de segurar o golpe. Mesmo por baixo da armadura de ouro, Ardia. Estava queimada.

TIDUS: O fogo negro... Já ouvi falar, mas achava que era só uma lenda. Somente Espectros controlam esse elemento!

ALASTOR: Tolo! Eu sou o cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão, Alastor. Eu controlo as chamas, negras ou não. E não sou um Espectro!

TIDUS: Seu cosmo é agressivo! Como o de um espectro! Mas se é tempo para apresentações, Eu sou Tidus. O VERDADEIRO Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão. E vou chutar seu traseiro de volta para o buraco de onde você saiu, para nunca mais se passar por cavaleiro novamente!

Tidus explode o cosmo e avança, desferindo golpes na velocidade da luz. Alastor cria uma aura de chamas e se defende como pode, mas os golpes começam a acertá-lo. Ele é jogado para trás pelo impacto de um soco, deixando o rastro de seus pés bem posicionados. Em seqüência, salta com um soco. Mas vê o cosmo de Tidus explodindo com intensidade.

TIDUS: _**CAPSULA DO PODER!**_

O golpe o acerta em pleno ar e o joga longe. A eletricidade corre pela Armadura e tem uma força devastadora. Ele acerta o chão e deixa um rastro antes de parar, levantando-se com o cosmo inflamado e ódio no olhar. Tidus vacila por um instante. Quanto mais golpes aquele Falso cavaleiro levava, maior era seu cosmo. Mais ódio queimava o ambiente.

ALASTOR: Impostor maldito, o que você quer comigo?! Quer sentir o fogo negro cozinhando sua alma até não haver mais nada? É o que você vai ter! _**LANÇA FLAMEJANTE!**_

O golpe cortou o campo e chegaria em Tidus em uma fração de segundo. Ele explode o cosmo e ataca.

TIDUS: _**CAPSULA DO PODER!**_

Os golpes se equivalem e explodem no ar. Os cavaleiros protegem os olhos da onde de choque. E se encaram, e andam em direção um do outro. Começam a correr e desferir golpes. Quando se encontram, há uma explosão e eles são jogados alguns centímetros para trás, antes de voltar a se golpear. Uma luta equilibrada, e os dois levam golpes devastadores. Alastor percebe a técnica de Tidus, mas também a falta de experiência em combate. Ele o acerta e em seqüência se inflama com chamas negras. Um golpe e Tidus não pode ver nada, direto no meio dos olhos.

TIDUS: DESGRAÇADO! ISSO FOI SUJO!

Alastor nada diz, e acerta uma joelhada poderosa no estômago, erguendo-o no ar. Em seqüência, agarra seu pescoço e queima o cosmo. Tidus grita de dor e explode o cosmo. Alastor o larga e vacila por um instante diante da determinação e da força do impostor. O suficiente para um soco acertá-lo e jogá-lo para trás. Em um piscar de olhos, Tidus já estava acompanhando o movimento e desferindo socos. Como flashes eles passavam, criando uma malha de luz infinita, que passou a defesa do Leão negro. Antes de cair no chão, entretanto, explodiu o cosmo mais uma vez, criando uma imensa labareda de chamas normais. Tidus, que estava suspenso no ar, foi jogado para cima.

ALASTOR: _**LEONID! TERMÓPILAS!**_

O fogo toma a forma da constelação de Leão e envolve a ambos. Tidus grita de dor e explode o cosmo, se concentrando no inimigo.

TIDUS: AAAAH! _**RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMA!**_

As chamas cessam, e Alastor é arrebatado pelo golpe de Tidus. Flashes passam pelo seu corpo e a eletricidade o faz rugir de ódio. Os dois leões caem no chão, exaustos. E se erguem lentamente, postando-se para lutar. Mas um flash, e eles estão trocando golpes na velocidade da luz. Quando são interrompidos por um cosmo assustador, e jogados para trás. Há uma névoa no local e, de repente, eles são tragados por uma sombra.

------ Palácio do Leão Branco – Agora -----

Alastor se levanta, e vê as paredes reluzentes como Ouro puro. E sente aquele cosmo. Era como se ele estivesse ali todo o tempo, mas algo não o permitisse perceber. Olha para o lado e Tidus está se erguendo, também. Ele também parecia perturbado por aquela presença.

TIDUS: O que você fez?!

ALASTOR: Calado, imbecil. Não tenho nada a ver com isso. Mas só por que o lugar é bonito, não quer dizer que eu não vá acabar com a sua raça!

Alastor menciona golpear Tidus, mas aquela presença novamente prende sua atenção. Um impulso faz com que os dois caiam no chão novamente.

??????: Dois Leões tão diferentes... Achei que seria interessante colocá-los para lutar.

TIDUS: Essa voz... QUEM É VOCÊ!?

Eles olham na direção da voz. O homem de longos cabelos castanhos, esbranquiçados pela idade, fitava-os, divertindo-se. Ele se levanta do seu trono e desce as escadarias em direção dos dois Cavaleiros, que sentem a presença aterrorizante, como a de um Deus.

NARASIMA: Eu sou Narasima. Deus exilado da Justiça, protegido pela constelação de Leão. Vocês são reflexos da minha divindade em outras dimensões, e é o que eu estou disposto a finalizar. Existem apenas mais três de vocês.

TIDUS: Três cavaleiros de leão?

ALASTOR: ... Em outras dimensões... Como isso é possível... Então, Athena...

NARASIMA: Athena é a Deusa da Justiça e da Sabedoria. As mulheres a quem vocês são leais são como "tentáculos" da existência dela. Mas isso não interessa, a existência ou não de Deusa da Justiça não me interessa. Interessa e essência da constelação a que vocês me vedam o acesso. Não por muito tempo! _**PATA DO LEÃO!**_

Os Cavaleiros são arrebatados contra uma parede e rugem uníssonos. Era realmente uma briga entre leões.

TIDUS: Deus leão Exilado? Como eu nunca ouvi falar disso?

ALASTOR: ...

NARASIMA: No seu mundo, Tidus, ninguém sequer sabe da existência dos deuses exilados. Vivemos distantes, em nossos próprios universos. Isolados, solitários... Isso por que seus lindos Deuses, Titãs, ou o que quer que seja nos mantém longe. E com razão. Assim que eu destruir vocês e o último, eu terei acesso ao poder absoluto. Nem um Deus pode me parar, então. HAHAHAHAHA

TIDUS: Isso é ridículo. Você quer o poder absoluto, mas pra isso você precisa ter um pingo de compaixão. E eu não sinto isso no seu cosmo! Ele é corrupto, negro...

ALASTOR: Tidus de Leão... Tem razão. Ninguém pode ter o poder absoluto, só Athena. É nosso dever detê-lo.

TIDUS: Concordo. Depois nos acertamos Alastor de Leão...

NARASIMA: Hahaha... ahahaha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Os dois olham perplexos diante da atitude de Narasima. Eram dois cavaleiros de Ouro, não podiam ser subestimados.

NARASIMA: Vocês não entenderam. Existem universos infinitos por aí. E em muitos deles, existe um Cavaleiro de Leão. Veja bem, vocês são os remanescentes. O que acham que aconteceu com os outros?!

Alastor pensa um pouco e vacila. Tidus continua encarando, e queimando o cosmo.

NARASIMA: Muito bem, Cavaleiros. Chegou a hora de provar do que são feitos.

O Deus-Leão nada mais diz. Ele tira a túnica e revela a Vestimenta de Leão. Semelhante às que já conheciam, mas com um brilho diferente. Mais clara, reluzente. Divina.

Tidus respira fundo. Alastor cerra os punhos. Mas é Narasima que dá o primeiro passo. Corre em direção de Tidus, desferindo golpes poderosos. O Cavaleiro consegue se desviar habilmente e chega a contra-atacar, mas é surpreendido por uma bem colocada defesa, que contem seu contra-ataque e deixa o caminho livre para um soco poderosíssimo, no estômago. Ele sente o golpe como nenhum outro antes. Era o golpe de um Deus.

Alastor vê a cena em um piscar de olhos, e se prepara para atacar por trás. Mas Narasima prevê o golpe e se esquiva, lançando uma rasteira. O leão ainda estava no ar quando recebe um chute que o joga para o outro lado do templo.

Antes de cair no chão já estava recomposto e se defendendo de golpes do Leão branco, que não permitia brechas para contra-ataques. Alastor percebe que não tem opções. Quando uma luz vem por trás de Narasima, que parece se surpreender e dá as costas para defender o golpe, com as duas mãos. Era Tidus, lançando uma poderosa rajada de energia e se preparando para atacar. Finalmente, Alastor pôde respirar e queimou o cosmo. Uma aura de chamas fez Narasima novamente ter de se preocupar com ele. Agora, estava recebendo ataques dos dois leões, ao mesmo tempo, pela frente e pelas costas. Os cavaleiros de ouro começavam a mostrar as cartas. Narasima saltou, deixando um de frente com o outro. Ambos pararam os golpes a centímetros do rosto do aliado. Alastor sorriu e Tidus explodiu o cosmo. Ambos se viraram para a direção de onde Narasima havia pousado. Com cosmo puro no olhar.

NARASIMA: ISSO! Lutem como Cavaleiros de Ouro!

Os dois correram em direção de Narasima, que só se preparou para a chegada. Tidus saltou por cima do Leão Branco enquanto Alastor desferia um poderoso golpe em chamas. Narasima deteve o ataque sem problemas e desviou-se, sem olhar, do golpe de Tidus, pelas costas. Ambos desferiam golpes na velocidade da luz e Narasima começava a ter problemas para se desviar. A luta se movia através do salão e destruía pilares, que logo após estavam em pé novamente. Tidus achou estranho e eventualmente derrubou outro pilar. Lá estava ele, no mesmo lugar, instantes após.

TIDUS: Alastor! Isso tudo é uma ilusão!

ALASTOR: Como?...

Narasima riu e expeliu os dois atacantes,que se equilibraram a metros dali.

TIDUS: Tudo isso. Você não percebe que o cosmo desse indivíduo está impregnado em tudo? Isso é por que esse lugar É dele. É ELE.

NARASIMA: Brilhante conclusão, Leãozinho. Isso mesmo. Vocês estão no meu território. E, como leões invasores, serão eliminados.

Tidus continua olhando fixamente para Narasima, desafiador. Algo estava errado, e Alastor podia ver isso nos olhos do garoto. Mas antes que pudesse entender sentiu o cosmo. Sentiu o ar se deslocando. Não teve tempo de respirar fundo antes de ter de se desviar de um soco na cara, inclinando-se para trás. Receberia um bem dado chute no estômago, não fosse Tidus intervir e segurar a perna do Leão Branco. Com um movimento, jogá-lo para um pilar, que se desfizera. Ele não precisou olhar ou sequer trocar alguma palavra com Tidus pra decidirem: agora era hora de fogo pesado.

Narasima se levantou explodindo o cosmo e os dois hesitaram por um momento. Menos que um momento.

TIDUS: _**PHOTON INVOKE!**_

ALASTOR: _**LANÇA FLAMEJANTE!**_

Narasima viu os golpes se aproximando, e se viu queimando nas chamas do golpe de Alastor, enquanto era castigado pelo golpe de Tidus. Ele viu isso nas mentes deles. E se preparou para simplesmente rechaçar a investida. Ele viu o golpe de Tidus corroendo o cenário antes de chegar até seus braços, que, estendidos a frente do corpo, detinham as estranhas partículas. Foi quando sentiu o cosmo quente e agressivo de Alastor crescendo repentinamente. Ele estava às suas costas, e o havia agarrado.

ALASTOR: _**LEONID! **__**CORONA BLAST!!**_

TIDUS: _**PHOTON BURST!**_

O cosmo de Alastor explodiu como nunca antes. As chamas tomaram a forma de sua constelação, um leão, rugindo, e Narasima gritava. O golpe de Tidus tempestuava sua defesa, agora abalada, pela frente. Ele sentia exatamente como havia pressentido, mas muito diferente do que havia sido sugerido. Os Cavaleiros controlavam agora os pensamentos de forma magistral.

Os Cosmos dos Cavaleiros de Ouro queimavam, como nunca. Narasima gritou de ódio e explodiu seu cosmo. Os golpes se desfizeram e Tidus foi jogado para trás, cravado na parede. Como um demônio , o Leão Branco agarrou Alastor pelo pescoço. Seu olhar era irreconhecível. Era mais besta que homem, não apresentava a polidez e altivez no cosmo. Só ódio. Irracional. Alastor estava paralisado, olhando diretamente nos olhos do Assassino. Não era só medo, como um guerreiro, ele conheceria o sentimento. Era mais que isso. Era Terror. Era hipnótico. Era o Universo em que ele estava contido, se revelando, agora, seu inimigo cheio de fúria. Rápido como nunca havia feito antes, Tidus explodiu o cosmo e se lançou em direção dos dois, esperando pelo pior. Acertou um golpe na nuca de Narasima, que se desequilibrou e jogou Alastor para um canto. Tentou disparar mais um soco, no estômago de Narasima, mas teve o golpe detido sem problemas. Ele apertava o punho de Tidus e a armadura cedia à pressão Titânica. Tidus Só rugia de fúria, Lágrimas saiam de seus olhos cerrados com força e ele babava. Ele explodiu o cosmo e rechaçou Narasima por um instante. Alastor veio como um Anjo e acertou um chute no meio do peito do leão Branco, que deu dois passos para trás.

Agora eles podiam ver. A túnica de Narasima destruída, corroí paredes estavam manchadas com sangue. Haviam alguns dizeres de ódio escritos. Estavam numa imensa caverna, e ossos se espalhavam pelo chão. Formavam trilhas. Uma pilha imensa estava agora no lugar do que era o trono. O olhar de Tidus era vago, enquanto Alastor agora era pura raiva.

ALASTOR: Então é isso, Grande Deus Leão?! Seu mundo é feito de SANGUE. Assim que se tornou um Deus?!

Narasima apenas o encarava, Tidus estava perplexo.

ALASTOR: Previsível. A única forma de um Leão como nós se tornar absoluto é manchando nosso lar com a dor daqueles que amamos, não é?...

Tidus estava sem ação. Narasima estava com a expressão cada vez mais furiosa. Alastor pensou que teria se defender como nunca, quando viu uma lágrima escorrendo dos olhos do poderoso leão Branco.

ALASTOR: Por isso você se interessou por nós. Eu trilho um caminho como o seu, enquanto o moleque aqui trilha o contrário. Saiba deus patético, não sou NADA parecido com você!

NARASIMA: Mentira! Eu vi seu cosmo desabrochar, eu vi seus atos. Eu vi tudo que você fez!

ALASTOR: Eu devo minha vida a Athena, como penitência pelos erros que eu deixei para trás. Ao contrário de você, ê deve ter sido como nós um dia e começou a buscar poder, mais e mais. Um cavaleiro protegido pela Constelação de Leão devia ser LEAL ao que jurou defender, acima de tudo. Você. É. Patético.

Narasima não conseguia conter as lágrimas. Ele se ajoelhou. Tidus entendeu tudo. Por que estava ali. Por que Aquele ar era intragável.

TIDUS: Alastor...

ALASTOR: Moleque! Ele deve ter matado uma infinidade de cavaleiros de Leão, mas não achou nenhum com a alma tão pura quanto a sua. Por isso achou interessante nos colocar frente a frente, lado a lado.

TIDUS: ... Toda a dor pela qual esse infeliz deve estar passando agora. Mas Toda a dor que ele já deve ter causado... Narasima! Tudo o que fazemos, nós temos a oportunidade de consertar. De redimir nossos pecados. Assim como... Mas se você torna a errar. É TUDO CULPA SUA!

Os olhos de Narasima se abrem, sem foco. Ele respirava pesadamente.

TIDUS: Isso mesmo o que você ouviu. Todos aqueles que você não queria ter matado. A decisão era sua e SOMENTE sua. Porco. APRENDA A VIVER SEM ESCONDER ISSO DOS SEUS PRÓPRIOS OLHOS!

Narasima explodiu o cosmo, como ainda não havia feito. Eles sentiram dentro do peito a pressão. Era o ar que se agitava com o ódio de um Deus. O ambiente ficava cada vez mais pesado e os cosmos de milhares de Cavaleiros mortos se agitavam.

NARASIMA: COMO OUSA?! VÃO MORRER E ENTÃO EU SEREI ABSOLUTO!

Narasima deu três passos. Alastor e Tidus resistiam, mas seus pés deixavam um rastro no chão. Eles estavam sendo empurrados para trás só pela força do cosmo do deus Narasima. Só foi necessário um estender dos braços de Narasima para que ambos fossem jogados com violência contra a parede. E ali ficassem presos pela pressão do cosmo divino.

Foi quando, repentinamente, Algo distraiu Narasima. Dentro do seu próprio peito agora começou uma dor intensa, e ele se curvou. Tidus e Alastor caíram no chão e se levantavam lentamente. Viram que Narasima estava incólume. Seus olhos estavam vidrados.

Sua armadura, aos poucos, perdia o brilho branco imponente. Ele lutava, seu cosmo estava agitado. Através do cosmo, Os leões dourados puderam ver. Centenas, milhares de Cavaleiros de Ouro. Todos protegidos pela mesma constelação. Estavam ali, diante de seus olhos. Eles rugiram uníssonos. Com fúria. E Narasima foi jogado contra a parede. Sua armadura de Ouro não tinha vida. E havia abandonado seu corpo. Seu corpo rapidamente envelheceu. Seus olhos perderam o brilho. Mesmo depois de morto, entretanto, lágrimas continuavam a escorrer.

As almas dos Cavaleiros agora desapareciam. Cada uma dirigiu-se a seu lugar de origem. Todos sorriam em direção de Tidus e Alastor.

ALASTOR: O que... O que é isso?

TIDUS: Parece que o cosmo poderoso que acompanhava Narasima o deixou.

ALASTOR: As almas dos Cavaleiros de Leão assassinados... Estão livres. Esse monstro agora não passa de um inseto. Seu cosmo se foi. Desde o começo eu senti, mas não pude compreender. Tidus! Você tem o cosmo mais puro que eu jamais presenciei. Não sei ao certo pelo que você passou, mas nunca vi um Cavaleiro de ouro tão... Sincero. Tudo fez sentido quando ele se tornou aquela fera. Quando todo aquele mundo de fantasia se desfez. Ele se sentia ameaçado por você.

TIDUS: ...Ameaçado?

ALASTOR: Ele tentou controlar meus sentimentos, controlar minha mente.... Para que eu fosse só uma marionete, carrasco. Quando percebeu que havíamos entrado na guerra de 1000 dias e que seu cosmo eventualmente sobrepujaria o meu, ele decidiu tomar conta de nós dois, enfraquecidos, ao mesmo tempo.

TIDUS: Sobrepujaria... o seu?...

ALASTOR: Exatamente. Você, moleque, tem a chama de um guerreiro de Athena. E tem a alma de uma criança. Nós estamos em um mesmo patamar de poder, mas você tem Athena a seu lado.

Alastor toca o ombro de Tidus, que, perplexo, não conseguia dizer nada.

ALASTOR: Ao contrário do que eu pensei... Você me faz ver de uma forma diferente a Justiça agora...

Uma luz os envolve. A grande constelação de Leão está ao fundo, gloriosa. Movimenta-se como se fosse uma entidade viva e se aproxima dos dois Cavaleiros, tocando suas testas.

----------O santuá.----------

Tidus volta a si. Rock estava levando uma surra, seria prudente intervir. Mas era tão engraçado... Yun se conteve, de qualquer forma. Como sempre. Olhou para Tifa, Meditando sobre a espada. Alguma coisa, alguma coisa estava errada. Ele olhou para as nuvens, se movendo lentamente na imensidão Azul. E sentiu o ferimento no seu rosto arder como brasa. Sorriu.

--------Vilarejo próximo ao santuário. Agora.--------

Já deixava a cidade, o famigerado leão Negro. Mas estava diferente. Um ferimento no seu rosto. Ao contrário do que imaginou que aconteceria, lembrava-se de tudo. Lembrava-se de Narasima. Lembrava-se dos Cavaleiros de Leão. Lembrava de Tidus. Claramente. Era um presente de sua constelação protetora. Ele cerra o punho e olha para o lado. A mãe e a criança estão curiosas diante de sua perplexidade. Percebe que a atitude daquele bebê... Não mudou. Continuava sorrindo despreocupado na sua presença. Um Cavaleiro novo havia nascido? Ou foi desperto do mais profundo pesadelo? Ele deixou a vila e a mãe da criança pode ver, por um instante. Seu cosmo brilhava. Dourado como o Sol que se punha.


End file.
